Genesis 4:6
by BeeCityz
Summary: Don't be fooled! I am still me, and my stories are still full of shounen ai goodness.  3 This is a WORK OF FICTION, and in no way reflects my personal religious views, nor those of the Christian church. Cain/Abel ftw.


**1.** Then Adam had intercourse with his wife, and she became pregnant. She bore a son and said, "By the Lord's help I have gotten a son." So she named him Cain. **2.** Later she gave birth to another son, Abel. Abel became a shepherd, but Cain was a farmer. **3. ** After some time Cain brought some of his harvest and gave it as an offering to the Lord. **4.** Then Abel brought the first lamb born to one of his sheep, killed it, and gave the best parts of it as an offering. The Lord was pleased with Abel and his offering, **5.** but he rejected Cain and his offering. Cain became furious, and he scowled in anger.

**6. **So God said to Cain, "Come, and have intercourse with your brother, and your jealousy will be forgiven." **7. **But Cain continued to scowl, and his eyebrows came together in misunderstanding. **8. **"Why do you doubt me?" The Lord asked. "Do as I command you, **9. **and your sins will be forgiven."

**10. **"You command me to have intercourse with my brother?" Cain asked the Lord, who responded, **11. **"Yes. Have intercourse with your brother, and your sins will be forgiven." Cain hesitated, but **12. **then decided to obey God's will and have intercourse with his brother. Abel, too, **13. **followed God's will and offered himself to his brother, who took him completely.

**5.****Eve Discovers the Boys **

**1. **It was many days after the Lord had commanded Cain to make love to his brother, and **2. **Abel had forgiven his brother for his hostility. However, **3. **even though Cain had obeyed God's commandments, He had told Cain this, **4. **"You farm the land that I gave to you and your descendants, and your brother herds the sheep that I gave to you and your descendants. **5. **If you should continue to be prosperous, you will consummate your love for your brother **6. **on this land, so that it will continue to give you good crop."

**7. **And Cain, who wanted his land to prosper, agreed. Then, to Abel, He said, "You herd the sheep that I gave to you and your descendants, and your brother farms **8. **the land that I gave to you and your descendants. If your sheep should continue to graze peacefully **9. **and be blind to the scythe with which you slaughter them as sacrifice to me and as food for your family, **10. **you will consummate your love for you brother on the land where your sheep graze, so that they will be healthy and grow fat, and **11. **produce lots of meat." And Abel, who wanted his sheep to grow fat, agreed.

**12. **Now it was many days later when Cain was reaping his crops that he realized that some of them were starting wither, and **13. **he noted that he had not made love to his brother since he had made the covenant with God. **14. **So he went to the fields where his brother's sheep grazed, and called out, "Abel."

**15. **Abel heard his name being called and realized that it was his brother Cain, and he went to him. **16. **Cain took his brother in his arms and kissed him passionately, and Abel **17. **kissed him back with twice the passion, and said, "Brother."

**18. **"You have made a covenant with God as well." Cain said.

Abel replied, "I have."

**19. **"Then you know that we must make love in order to be successful, to prove to the Lord that we love each other." Abel acknowledged his brother's words and began to disrobe, and Cain did the same.

**20. **It was after they had begun that Eve sought her sons. She went first to the pastures where Abel's sheep **21. **grazed, and found that he was not there, and that they were unattended. **22. **Next she went to the fields where Cain sowed his seeds and reaped his crops, and saw her sons in the center of the field. **23. **They were having intercourse.

**24. **"Sons." She called. When Cain and Abel heard her call they stopped, and Cain covered them in shame. God saw this and said, **25. **"Why are you shameful? These are the conditions by which you made a covenant with me; it is not wrong."

**26. **When Eve heard the voice of the Lord, she stopped and turned her eyes from her sons, **27. **understanding that they had made a covenant with God.

**6. ****Cain And Abel Are Sent Away **

**1. **After a short time, God noticed that Eve was upset that her sons were having sex. So He asked her, "Why are you upset that your sons were having sex?" **2. **She answered, "They are my sons, and it bothers me to see them have sex with each other." **3. **Even though it was a covenant made with God, He understood her feelings.

**4. **So He said to Cain and Abel, "Go to the land to which I will lead you. **5. **It is here that you will find women to have sex with, so that your descendants will be many."

**6. **But Cain had grown to love Abel, and he was possessive of him. He asked, **7. **"What of the covenant that we made with you? Must I give away my brother?" **8. **And God, understanding Cain's feelings as well, replied, "No. You may continue to consummate the love you have for your brother, **9. **but you must have sex with women, so that you may have many descendants." Cain accepted **10. **these terms, but held closely to his brother Abel, and Abel hid himself within Cain's arms.

God noticed this and said, **11. **"Why does your brother hide from me?" Able answered, "I do not want to be taken from my brother." **12. **God replied, "I understand your love for your brother. I am not asking you to stop loving your brother; but you must produce descendants."

**13. **Abel accepted these terms, and he and Cain were led away the following day.

* * *

**A/N: **Note: This is a WORK OF FICTION.

So, I have this class. And it's called Understanding the Bible. And we're reading Genesis, and it's talking about how all of these people are having sex and having like a million children with all of these different people and stuff, and so I thought hey, what the hell.

So here you are. The missing two and a half chapters of Genesis. Abel didn't really die; he just went away with Cain to a secret land to have sex forever. xD God probably forgot about them by now.

~Sara


End file.
